Flintstumble
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Flintstumble is a lithe black tom with white spots littering his face and back, one orange eye and one blue eye, and a scar creasing his head. He is a young warrior in SkyClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: Flintstumble is a mostly black, slightly-taller-than-average tom with darker forelegs and hindlegs. White spots are splotched throughout his face, his upper forelegs, and along his spin until it stops at the base of his tail, which is narrow and slick. He has central Heterochromia, meaning that his left eye is blue, and his right eye is orange; he also has a scar on his head. Palette: : = Base (#1E1E1E) : = Markings (#EBEBEB) : = Legs (#09080A) : = Eyes (#DE7859 and #769EE8) : = Inner Ears (#5A5A5A) : = Nose (#0F0F0F) : = Tongue (#8E4B4B) : = Scar (#5A3D3D) Voice: Slightly higher pitched Scent: Dried grass Gait: Finicky at most, but occasionally calm and confident 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Loyal * +''' '''Astuate * +''' '''Compassionate * +''' '''Supportive * ±''' '''Skittish * ±''' '''Moralistic * ±''' '''Dependent * ±''' '''Merciful * −''' '''Paranoid * −''' '''Timid * −''' '''Vulnerable * −''' '''Repentant 'Likes' *The sun **''"It's always really warm and comforting- especially on the hotrocks! It's really pretty when it's almost night, too."'' *The territories **''"I've always been so fascinated by the lands here...I love taking long walks around my Clan's territory...!"'' *Smiling **''"Well, not necessarily me smiling, but seeing others smile. It's good to see them in rough Clan life."'' 'Dislikes' *His anxiety attacks **''"I really hate them. It just makes me wish I never got into that...scuffle."'' *Getting in trouble **''"I just wanna be the best warrior in SkyClan- Or-Or at least, behavior-wise..."'' *Insensitivity **''"Maybe if it were from kits, I'll give them an obvious pass...I just hope the apprentices or warriors think negatively about my...issues."'' 'Goals' *Seek help *Be promoted to Senior Warrior *Maintain his stress levels *Catch a bird *Have a mate 'Fears' *Falling **He gulps. "I..." ***Flintstumble fears that, if he makes one slip up- whether it'd be finicky or steady, he'd fall to his death, likely to never be seen again. *Being picked up **Flintstumble looks panicked, staying eerily silent. ***Due to the traumatic event he endured at an apprentice age, the tom will literally screech at the top of his lungs when he's plucked by the scruff, causing, well, fear, and panic. This can be amplified if said culprit has a more muscular build. *Cracking sounds **''"Oh, n-no..."'' Flintstumble shakes his head furiously. ***Ever since he took place in a border patrol - which included oddly specific findings of Twoleg trash as well as encountering a pair of Twolegs, the tom is now extra cautious - moreover anxious - over loud cracking noises, especially from an unknown source. 'History' 'Rogue Life' Clan: Rogue Cats Involved: Heatherkit, Jumpflight, & Cranefeather Age Range: 0-13 moons *Flintkit and Heatherkit was born from Jumpflight and Cranefeather. *Shortly after she was born, Heatherkit passes away, leaving Cranefeather especially devastated. *Throughout Flintkit's first couple moons, Jumpflight was mostly absent in his daily life. When asked about his whereabouts, Cranefeather always froze in fear and switched to another topic. *After taking a small walk around the tundra, Flintkit notices that his mother has been strangely absent in their den, asking Jumpflight where she is as a result. He stays silent, simply answering with, "going somewhere for a long time". **Later that night - fueled by worry and curiosity, Flintkit finds his mother's mutilated body near the mountainside. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 13-Current moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves (Platonic or romantic) ⦁ = Shy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Arch-nemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :"O-Oh...them? No, no, no, their higher ups are scary looking...! Hopefully they don't plot to kill us all." ---- It seems like Flintstumble hasn't interacted with any cats in this Clan. |-|WindClan= :"Nuh uh. Don't quite know them too well." ---- It seems like Flintstumble hasn't interacted with any cats in this Clan. |-|ShadowClan= :"They seem okay. Not against them." ---- :Chickadeepaw/Apprentice/Knows/⦁/5% ::"Kinda...strange...but she seems nice." |-|RiverClan= :"Our other neighbors! I'm at least glad that they get enough prey from the rivers and streams they have..." ---- :Blossomcurl/???/Just Met/⦁⦁/5% :Flintstumble furrows his brows. |-|SkyClan= :"My new home..." ---- :Sugarbee/Warrior/Great Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"He's really, really sweet..." :Flintstumble shyly averts his gaze from you, smiling softly while thinking of this cat. :Sheepfluff/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"Uhm... I-" :Flinstumble gulps. |-|Outside the Clans= :Flintstumble quivers uncontrollably. ---- soon. 'Trivia' *Flintstumble suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, or more commonly known to him as "Panic Moments". 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Flinty_boy.png|By: berd!! Flint_moodb_ag.png|By: ag!! Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior Category:Ham & Cheese Omen